User blog:Finnmcmissilecar/Anime World Cup Sign Ups
Prologue: Episode 1 The New Beginning Finn: Yo, Finn here I want you to meet the special. The Anime World Cup! And I'm your one and only host and this is my assistant Freddie. Finn introduces Freddie with his show ups. Freddie: Whassup. Finn how are you doing this year's tournament based on Fifa women's world cup? Finn: I'll tell first we will find the anime characters from different universes. Freddie presses the button and he explains the tournament table which he will randomizes which combatants to enter to win. Freddie: First up will be Group A, Group B, Group C, Group D, Group E, Group F, Group G and finally the moment you all been waiting for Group H. Finn: That's the spirit Freddie! Freddie: No Prob. As I can send everyone to enter with the silver disc. Freddie holds and reveals the silver disc in his hand he can show the silver disc to Finn. Finn: Wow! Freddie this perfect!!! Freddie: I know! All I can press all the portal mail carriers to send each of the different universe. Finn smiles at Freddie. Finn: This is so cool dude. As I was saying don't miss the Anime World Cup and no doubt. I'll see you there, press the silver disc to open the portal and enjoy your entries!! Felix: And Cut. Finn walks to closer to Felix he touches his shoulder and be friendly. Finn: Dude I wanted to say this World Cup is about to start. Felix: Thanks for the tip man. Finn: You're welcome. Mail Carriers!!! The mail carriers runs toward and stands to show up for tournament they pick up the silver discs to put into the coin envelopes. Freddie: We need to recruit 32 combatants and send them into the qualifying table with 4 in 8 groups. Max: That would be it Finn. Johnny: But how will we know? Finn: I want you all to send the silver disc to everyone until the day comes settle with me. Mikey: That would be us ya know. Finn: Patient dude it's all the time. Open Sesame!!! The Portal opens Max, Johnny, Mikey, Theo, Raimundo, Rocco, Owen, Juan, Harshil, Matt, Roddie, Kade, Rad, Drake, Colin and Peyton rides their scooters and jumps into the universe. All: Ready Go!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finn: Good luck everyone else!!! Finn enjoys to wave the mail carriers he walks towards to Freddie and Felix for the rest. Felix: I hope the Anime Characters will come. Finn: This will be the day man! To Be Continued... Prologue: Episode 2 The Journey To The Center Dimension In the beach Hanzo Academics, Homura's Squadies, Gessen Academics and Hebijo Academics are having the summer food feast. Katsuragi: This is the best summer ever guys! Cowabunga!!! Yagyu: Well Hibari I can spend time with you for a having a date. Hibari: I do not. But I'll go check the store if someone have the souvenir to buy one. Hibari runs over upstairs for the inventory she trips over and falls on the floor. Hibari: Ow!! Ow!! Ow!! That hurt alot. Store Clerk: Hey Girl! I have things to giveway. Hibari opens the box and spots all kinds of items she can look something to choose the right way to have that would she like to do. Hibari: This is perfect and what are these? Store Clerk: Because the cds are good to have shine alot. Here take these they're free. The store clerk hand the silver discs to Hibari she runs away and yells everyone to show up the silver disc to confide. Hibari: Guys check it out! Mirai: What this thing Hibari? Hibari: It's a silver disc! I got the free ones you know it. Asuka: Well that's familiar at all but this is nothing. I do not ever want this getting along. Ikaruga walks over towards to Hibari she grabs the silver disc and opens the video of the screen to watch the scene. Ikaruga: That's sound weird? Finn: Yo, Finn here I want to meet the special. The Anime World Cup! And I'm your one and only host and this is my assistant Freddie. Finn introduces Freddie with his show ups. Freddie: Wassup. Finn how are you doing this year's tournament based on Fifa women's world cup? Finn: I'll tell first we will find the anime characters from different universes. Freddie presses the button and he explains the tournament table which he will randomizes which combatants enter to win. Freddie: First up will be Group A, Group B, Group C, Group D, Group E, Group F, Group G and finally the moment you all been waitng for Group H. Finn: That's the spirit Freddie! Freddie: No Prob. As I can send everyone to enter with the silver disc. Freddie holds and reveals the silver disc in his hand he can show to Finn. Finn: Wow! Freddie this is perfect!!! Freddie: I know! All I can press all the portal mail carriers to send each of the different universe. Finn smiles at Freddie. Finn: This is so cool dude. As I was saying don't miss the Anime World Cup and no doubt. I'll see you there, press the silver disc to open the portal and enjoy your entries!! The video closes in but Ikaruga feels serious she may think her way to talk to Katsuragi. Ikaruga: Katsuragi you really think it will work? Katsuragi: Of course! Why don't you hand the silver disc and I'll enter the tournament. Ikaruga: Sure thing. Homura: I do not know what that means? Ikaruga hands the silver disc to Katsuragi she looks for the button how she compromise. Katsuragi: Cannot. Mirai: I want to see it too. Hibari give me that disc! Mirai snatches the silver disc from Hibari she looks at it but she and Katsuragi both press the silver disc and opens the portal and Mikey arrives here at the beach. Mikey: Hi everybody it's me Mikey. Hikage: Are you kidding me? Yumi: You never been before. Katsuragi and Mirai hops on Mikey's scooter they both grab onto him and smiles in their possession Mikey feels serious. Mikey: Well you guys got too long. You do not go to the grass box. Miyabi: Well do you get it now? Imu: Miyabi I think we're having our kids share. But I have never brake up with you. Miyabi: Imu cut that out. Murasaki: No way? Mikey: Katsuragi, Mirai let's go to the Anime World Cup! Portal jump open sesame! Cowabunga!!!!! Mikey drives his scooter jumps into the portal along with Katsuragi and Mirai before the Anime World Cup opens for business. Yagyu: That's gone weird enough. Asuka: Told you know. To be Continued... Prologue: Episode 3 Gate To The World Cup In anime world cup stadium the portal opens Mikey, Max, Rocco, Juan, Raimundo, Harshii, Roddie, Theo, Rad, Drake, Colin, Kade, Johnny, Owen, Matt and Peyton comes out and parks here. Mikey: Sup Guys I brought Katsuragi and Mirai there here for the Anime World Cup. Katsuragi, Mirai this is Max, this is Rocco, this is Raimundo, this is Harshii, this is Roddie, this is Theo, this is Juan, this is Colin, this is Johnny, this is Drake, this is Owen, this Matt, this is Peyton, this is Kade and this is Rad. Katsuragi & Mirai: Hi Max, Hi Rocco, Hi Raimundo, Hi Harshii, Hi Roddie, Hi Theo, Hi Juan, Hi Colin, Hi Johnny, Hi Drake, Hi Owen, Hi Matt, Hi Peyton, Hi Kade, Hi Rad! All: Hi Katsuragi, Hi Mirai!!! Katsuragi and Mirai gets off the scooter and walks toward to Max, Raimundo, Harshii, Roddie, Theo, Juan, Colin, Johnny, Drake, Owen, Matt, Peyton, Kade and Rad to show where the combatants are. Katsuragi: What did you get? Rocco: We brought someone they came here to enter this is Lucy, this is Erza, this is Kenshin, this is Vash, this is Giovanni, this is Phoenix, this is All-Might, this is Katsuki, this is Goten, this is Beerus, this is Naruto, this is Naofumi, this is Nagito, this is Satsuki, this is Ryuko, this is Light, this is Ash and Pikachu, this is Shanks, this is Eren, this is Noire, this is Yamaneko and Coupy, this is Noriko and Kazumi along with the Gunbuster, this is Kirby, this is Meta Knight, this is Edward, this is Kirito, this is Lina, this is Ryuji, this is Zack and this is Kotori. Katsuragi: Sup Lucy? You look plushy and I can grop'em. Mind if I squeeze? Katsuragi grabs Lucy's boobies rapidly with her hands several times with her way to be but Lucy hands Katsuragi off. Lucy: Cut that out pervert! I won't let you grope my boobs! Katsuragi: Chill out Lucy it will hurt a bite. Katsuki: I do not! But this is no time for business woman. Katsuragi: What? I'm a queen of boobies and booties. Mirai: Where's the announcer? Naruto: I'm getting warmed up this time but this is the best! I'm gonna a hokage and hidden leaf village is number. Yamaneko: You realized that I do not reply you. But I can keep the distance for the paste with my rocket launcher excalibur. Right Coupy? Coupy: Um this is the tournament of this day. Ash: Actually what gives? (Cues Mario Sports Mix Main Menu Theme ) Finn jumps out and lands on the stadium and the fireworks flies to explodes in the sky he grabs his microphone and announces. Finn: Greetings combatants welcome to Anime World Cup! I made myself good but never mind that. This year's first tournament is qualifying tournament tables each combatants will fight each other in three fixtures will have a win, a loss or a draw. Erza: What is the meaning of this? Finn: Erza you really have alot. Lucy: That leaves me here you know. Finn: Freddie show them what's the right to be and what's the hold the up. The qualify table will any get points. Freddie: In the quailfying table each of you will claim the points. If you win earn 3 points, if you lose there will be 0 points or if it's a draw you earn 1 point. Noriko: You really like that don't you. Mirai: If its a randomize when will we advance in the tournament bracket? Finn: Sooner later you will find out Mirai! But I'm a host of this tournament you will all see soon enough so why don't we get started and they blow their french horns. Kazumi: Man I can't wait. Vash: You said it yourself dude but I can measure. This game is off the hook. Katsuragi: I'm ready for action! For the dudettes boobies to grope. Katsuragi runs toward to Yamaneko she can raise her hands to grope her boobs Yamaneko readies her rocket launcher points at Katsuragi. Yamaneko: I would be happy for you but I will fight someone. You know what that means? Katsuragi: Well never mind. Kenshin: We do not back down everyone but sometimes you understand. Ash: Pikachu, you ready to enter the battle? Pikachu: Pika!! Goten: I'm gonna train up, but this will go I can do the hard way. Beerus: I can increase my power level now! Finn: That will be set for the reason Mikey will be the ref in Group A, Kade will be the ref in Group B, Johnny will be the ref in Group C, Raimundo will be the ref in Group D, Juan will be the ref in Group E, Rocco will be the ref in Group F, Max will be the ref in Group G and Colin will be the ref in Group H That's it for the groups. Giovanni: I risk my case. All Combatants are all exciting to enter the Anime World Cup they will run and enter the arena stadium Finn joins in he grabs his rocket shoes and wears on he flies over to the spectating on top. Finn: Let the anime fight go crazy!!!!! Combatants of nominees 1. Lucy Heartfilia - (Fairy Tail, Finnmcmissilecar) 2. Kotori Itsuki - (Date A Live, Finnmcmissilecar) 3. Kenshin Himura - (Rurouni Kenshin, John1Thousand) 4. Vash the Stampede - (Trigun, John1Thousand) 5. Giovanni Giorno - (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, SherbetC) 6. Naofumi Iwatani - (The Rising of the Shield Hero, SherbetC) 7. Phoenix Wright - (Ace Attorney, Psychomaster35) 8. Beerus - (Dragon Ball Super, Psychomaster35) 9. Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill, UniverseAwesome777) 10. All-Might (My Hero Academia, Universe Awesome777) 11. Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill, HumbleMorgana) 12. Kirby (Kirby, HumbleMorgana) 13. Goten (Dragon Ball, Endlesspossibilites 2006) 14. Naruto (Naruto, Endlesspossibilities 2006) 15. Nagito Komaeda (Danganronpa, Versus22) 16. Katsuki Bakugou (Myhero Academia, Versus22) 17. Pikachu (Pokemon, EmperorDedede) 18. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, EmperorDedede) 19. Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5, Jackthomasmoore) 20. Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist, Jackthomasmoore) 21. Meta Knight (Kirby, GalactaK) 22. Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan, GalactaK) 23. Mirai (Senran Kagura, Bloodstarz22) 24. Yamaneko Arthur (Million Arthur, Bloodstarz22) 25. Kirito (Sword Art Online, MacMar002) 26. Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia, MacMar002) 27. Red Haired Shanks (One Piece, ChippForPresident) 28. Isaac "Zack" Foster (Angels of Death, ChippForPresident) 29. Gunbuster (Gunbuster, SentryNeo) 30. Lina Inverse (Slayers, SentryNeo) 31. Light Yagami (Death Note, The Irish Vs Writer) 32. Katsuragi (Senran Kagura, Sharon Shing Huang) Category:Blog posts